Ppg x rrb truth or dare
by Toxicbunni
Summary: When the professor goes out of town for a week Bubbles decides to host a game of truth or dare as a way for her and her sisters and the boys to get closer. Ends up a night of exposed secrets and sexual desires.


So following the tradition of what i've seen on this site, I'm going to do a Powerpuff Girls truth or dare. I'm going to be basing this on an app I found on the app store so it will be simple enough. This may also reach M sometimes so please take caution.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Powepuff Girls or it's characters.

Inspired by Tosotc, I wanted to continue it but with my own twist hope you like it

In the city of Townsville lives the infamous powerpuff girls and their counter parts the rowdyruff boys. It was a Friday night and the professor had already left for his trip. Bubbles was wearing a short spaghetti strap blue dress, with her iconic pig tails although her hair now grew pass her shoulders, she also wore white frilly socks and a pair of baby blue platforms. Buttercup on the other hand wore her adidas shorts with a green over sized hoodie and her short hair in a pony tail, and a pair of slides. Blossom wore a pink tennis skirt with a pink plaid spaghetti top on top a plain white one with her white platform sneakers.

Butch wore a black and green adidas sweatpants, with a plain black shirt and a adidas sweater. Boomer wore blue jean shorts with a plain white shirt and his favorite vans. Lastly Brick wore grey sweats and a plain red shirt with his red adidas sweater and a pair of black converse.

"Professor will be out of time for the whole week, we have the whole house to ourselves and you invite these three to play truth or dare" buttercup said annoyed at the outcome her sister had put her in. "Yeah we could have done other stuff bubbles, do we seriously have to play this childish game with them" blossom the redhead puff said as she placed a bowl of chips on the table. "Oh quit complaining it's not like we wanted to be here either" her male counter part Brick said clearly annoyed as the others. "Causeee I thought it'd be fun if the 6 of us could play truth or dare. It's a good way to start winter break. And since the professor never let the boys or any guy for that matter come over it'll be a pretty great opportunity for us to you know settle our differences" bubbles said with a clear pout on her face to guilt trip her sisters.

The six of them sat in their assigned seats as bubbles placed the final dares and truths. "Ok are we done putting the dares and truths before we start?" Bubbles asked as everyone nodded. "Ok let's set the "rules" before we play cause of quote on quote someone can't handle a game without any" Brick said as everyone turn towards blossom as she rolled her eyes. "I complained once about that and now your all using it against me great" she said with a huff. "Anyways we're gonna play it on bubbles phone and each turn we'll take turns passing it around on our left" Brick said before he was interrupted. "Why our left?" Boomer asked as everyone rolled their eyes. "Bubbles decided that you idiot" Blossom said as Brick continued.

"As I was saying we'll pass it to our left. Now each player has a choice of either truth or dare or random, and there are seven levels of difficulty. We have easy, medium, hard, sexy, hot, erotic, and x. Any questions before we start?" He asked as buttercup raised her hand. "Explain the levels, I'm a bit confused" she said as he nodded before explaining. "Simply put easy is like pre-K stuff, medium is elementary school stuff and hard is high school stuff. Sexy, hot and erotic is basically the same but involves more sexual stuff. I don't really have to explain X do I?"

"You mean there is a few dares and truths that is or about sex?" Blossom asked in a disgusted tone."Not in the original app," Bubbled answered. "We all just added them into it."

"Yeah, you were the only one who didn't," Butch laughed. Blossom groaned since she did not know that.

"The difficulty will be set at random to make it fair," Brick said. "Sides there's hundreds of things in the app alone."

"Oh fine," Blossom conceded.

"After every three round we switch seats with each other."

"Why?" Boomer asked.

"Some dares has us doing things to the person at our sides from what I can remember," Bubbles told her boyfriend. "It's so we can mix it up."

"Next on the list is the punishment. Whoever gives up or doesn't complete the most truths or dares will be given the punishment."

"Which is?" Boomer asked.

"They become Princesses butler/maid for a weekend. We all signed that contract by the way." Everyone shuddered but nodded. "Last of all is the checklist Blossom added last minute."

"It's to be sure no one gets in trouble," Blossom stated.

"Okay everyone raise your hand at each criteria that is applicable to you," Brick said in monotone, not liking this part. "If you do not apply to more than two you cannot play. Those above eighteen." Everyone raised their hand. "Does not have STDs." All hands stayed up. "If you are in a relationship, keep your hand up if you are willing to not get mad if your significant other has any sexual contact with another person." Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup's hands wavered but stayed up. "Lastly you all agree that what happens here, except the dares that happen outside, stays in the house. So drinking booze will not be reported to the cops." Everyone turned to Blossom who kept her hand up, but her face showed that she did not like it.

"Ok the first round is for bubbles" Brick said throwing her phone back to her. "Ok let's see, I'll go with dare" she said as she giggled.

DARE: expose one of your secrets

"Oohhhhh now this is exciting" Butch said as he rubbed his hands together. "Uhh well one secret is that me and Boomer have been dating for a year now" she said as Buttercup nearly choked on her beer. "What the hell Boomer" Butch said clearly shocked at the news.


End file.
